


Homecoming

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Axel officially comes home from Castle Oblivion is a big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The night Axel officially comes home from Castle Oblivion is a big one.

He was the lone survivor, so it’s only customary—only sensable—that everyone gets riled up about it when he finally comes home. You’d met with him up on the clocktower that afternoon, before he’d even RTC’d after being gone for so impossibly long, which was wonderful! But, there’s just something about him coming through that portal, the moment when everyone sort of gapes and stares when he brushes off his cloak and stands there in the flesh after being claimed as deceased. 

It makes you think maybe everyone around here isn’t as heartless as they imagine.

.-._.-._.-.

It’s a smaller dinner than usual, seeing as nearly half of the Organization isn’t there to enjoy it, but it is by no means simpler. Axel even helps with the cooking, chatting away with Xaldin and Demyx “you’re more clever than I mistook you for” and “we’re so glad you’re alright!”.

Axel sits with you at the table, too, and wow, you really didn’t know how much you missed that! He’s here, laughing and telling stories and being his usual self and all you can really do is smile around your glass, listen to everyone chatter and holler about Castle Oblivion and it’s not-so-lucky inhabitants.

Axel does not, however, really explain what happened there. Not that you care, but you think it’s interesting, watching him do the Topic-Avoidance Tango when he’s questioned with an inquiry too detailed for him to get into. He just goes on about something else, or tells Luxord to _crank out the booze, I haven’t had a proper drink in weeks!_ And everyone just yells in agreement and it’s forgotten, just like that.

It’s not uncommon for the adults to drink a bit after dinner, but this is much more than usual. Axel, however, seems to keep himself in check, compared to Demyx, who gets to the point where his words get all slurred and he’s struggling not to drop his face against the table and pass out. Thankfully, it’s Xigbar who drags the kid off to bed (not without finishing both his _and_ Demyx’s glass) before he does anything too stupid.

But, even as the adults drink and talk, you sit beside Axel. He slings an arm around your chair whilst tilting his glass to his lips, smiling at you around the lip of his drink. Those cat-like eyes give you a look that both entices you and makes you shiver. He’s got something up his sleeve—you can nearly _feel_ it.

“Alright,” Axel declares, pulling his arm back in order to wiggle the pins and needles out of his fingers, “I’m off.”

“Take the squirt with you.” Luxord advises, tilting his drink in order to gesture to you.

Axel grins, holds your face in one large hand to model you. “You don’t want to stare at this adorable little face during your drunken gossip? That’s gotta be a crime.”

Luxord opens his mouth to answer with some snarky response, but Xaldin cuts in with a swift, “He’s probably too tired—look at him.”

You’re not sleepy, so much as you’re just… you. In fact, you’re pretty awake right now, if not for the massive amounts of soda you and Xion drank, it’s the fact Axel’s home and you’re about one-hundred percent sure he’s going to take you back to his room tonight. But, either way, you get up, and smile briefly when Axel drapes his arm over your shoulders casually.

“More for me,” he murmurs, mostly to himself, and lazily bids goodnight to the others as he escorts you away via dark corridor. 

.-._.-._.-.

You’re stepping into Axel’s room and you’re barely out of the fucking corridor before he’s hoisting you up on his waist and kissing you, hasty and needy.

Well, you’ve never been one to turn him down.

It takes him a few moments to stagger his way over to the bed with you hooked around his hips, but he manages (even with his lips working against yours) and sets you down on on cool, crisp sheets. He’s trying to be gentle, he really is, but he’s desperate and riled up and, it actually occurs to you that you and Axel are probably going to do that thing that Somebodies who are in love do. That thing he always puts off because of stupid reasons like “you’re probably tired, huh” and the likes.

He’s shrugging out of his coat as he smiles at you, this warm, bright smile. It’s not cheeky or sedutive or anything, but it makes your stomach feel like it’s full of butterflies and you smile back at him as you undo your own coat.

“Did’ja miss me?” He asks, stepping out of his boots. He looks so casual, so _normal_ , and okay that you smile as you shimmy out of your slacks.

“More than anything,” you answer, matter-of-factly.

Axel grins widely at that, nearly diving down over you on the bed, locking his arms at the elbow on either side of your head as he peppers you in soft, affectionate kisses everywhere he can get to. It’s a little ticklish and a lot sweet and you kind of just lie there for a few moments, before noting that you’re both kind of naked and against each other and it’s…not really a problem. It’s nice and warm, and it feels really good when Axel’s hips nudge into yours when he shifts a bit to kiss at your neck.

“Roxas,” he whispers against the base of your throat. His lips are warm and gentle, and you kind of never want him to stop because he’s just too good at this. You forget he’s trying to get your attention and sigh instead, make a little noise of disapproval as he lifts his head to look at you.

But those eyes. He’s serious; not the bad kind, like when you get in trouble or whatnot. No, he’s serious about this, about _you_ , and that makes your chest feel maybe just a little less empty.

Axel nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, hands toying in your hair as he speaks, low and cautious. 

“You…” he starts, his words come slowly, like he’s unsure of what he’s trying to tell you, “Roxas, you just—”

“Did I do something wrong?” You find yourself mumbling, turning to nuzzle into vermillion spikes. “I’m sorry, if you wanted to be alone tonight, if I was supposed to go to bed earlier.”

“No! No, no, no,” Axel assures, pressing a flurry of kisses to anywhere his lips can reach at the moment. “That’s not—That wasn’t what I was trying to say.”

You breathe a small sigh of relief, but lie there patiently as Axel gathers his thoughts again enough to convey them.

“You just, mean a lot to me. So much.” He pauses, in order to look at you with those serious, intent emerald eyes, smiling as he murmurs, “Can I show you?”

You don’t really know what he means by wanting to “show you”. But he kisses at you again and his hips roll into yours and that is _divine_ , so you dumbly nod your head in approval, watch him grin ear-to-ear before he’s reaching over to get something from the nightstand.

“It’ll be pretty weird,” Axel warns, spreading some weird goop on his fingers as he keeps his face against your neck, “but tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

You honestly doubt you’ll be telling him to stop, because you’ve been excited to do this… thing, with him for quite awhile, now. And the fact Axel seems to be going into this “wholeheartedly” (for lack of a better term) is kind of several types of enticing and only riles you up more.

Oh, but then his cold-ass goopy-covered digit is taunting you, rubbing slow, meticulous circles instead of just delving inside and that makes you worm around, whine outright and clutch angrily at bedsheets.

“You have to relax first,” he says, low and soothing at the base of your ear, “or it’s not going to feel nice.” 

You make another sound of distaste at him, but sigh a small, “Okay,” as you slowly try to relax each and every muscle of your body. It takes a good bit of concentration and a lot of ignorance to Axel’s hand at your ass, but you manage, and Axel kisses you with praise.

“Deep breath.”

You do just that, maybe even squeak a little when Axel presses a cold finger up inside. He waits for you not to squirm around so viciously before he attempts moving—which ends up making you squirm in a totally different way, and drawls hiccups of sighs from you. He’s good at what he does, he knows when to kiss your lips to swallow any sound that remotely reflects discomfort, when to wait for you to wiggle your hips a little to settle better on his hand, when to withdraw his fingers from your near-fever pitch whimpering.

“I want,” you mumble as he sits back on his heels, warming more of that lotion-gel stuff in his hands before slathering it along his cock. You can see him sigh at the sensation, trying not to just buck into his hands; he wants to save everything for you, and just that thought makes your own cock twitch.

Axel smiles at you then, leaning back over you, his forehead just touching against yours. The fact you’re both so close right now is just so _great_ ; you can’t help but smile back, peck at his lips chastely.

It takes a moment for him to get aligned, but once he presses in, ridiculously slow and gentle, you nearly keen because it’s maybe a little uncomfortable but it’s a lot amazing and Axel’s face is screwed up in only the greatest way—

“Oh god,” he hisses, eyebrows drawn up together and eyes slammed shut as he presses the rest of the way in. You’ll admit, it’s an extremely odd feeling, nothing that you've _ever_ felt before, but that doesn’t change the fact it’s absolutely mind-blowing and it certainly doesn’t stop you from groaning out his name in need.

Axel stays fairly still for a few moments, you think it’s because he doesn’t want to spook you. But the fact he isn’t moving is making you restless and your cock achingly hard, and you can’t really sit here much longer, so you try to wriggle your hips a bit to get him to move.

“ _Axel._ ”

And it’s instant.

He’s like a fine-oiled piston—he just fucking rolls his hips into yours like it’s no trouble at all, not even a hint of hesitation, really. And it’s good, it’s _really_ good. You writhe and try very hard not to make embarrassing noises, but Axel doesn’t particularly seem to have a problem with groaning against you, panting and sighing in utmost delight.

Your hands rest on either side of your head, and you clench at the air as you form your mouth around silent moans. Axel’s warm, warm hands, however, find yours, slaps his palm against yours and interlaces your fingers, gripping onto you like you might just disappear from beneath him.

In actuality, the whole exchange lasts probably a matter of minutes. Axel, surprisingly, comes first, making this high-pitched noise that would normally make you laugh, but instead just makes you whine desperately to have the same sensation of release wash over you. He pulls away then, not to leave you, but to duck down to your cock and **suck** , which drives you over the edge with a choked holler of his name, pressing your hips up into his face desperately.

And after, as Axel drops down in the sheets with a delighted sigh, you curl up to him, snatching his hand and craddling it close to your chest, kissing each of his smoke-scented fingertips delicately.

“Welcome home.” You whisper with a sheepish smile, cheeks flushed and shoulders shrugged. “M’glad you’re okay.”

Axel only gives a soft laugh before he pulls himself close to you to kiss your cheek. “I told you not to worry.”

You almost, _almost_ fuck up everything by bringing up the lack of a heart he mentioned for that very same reason earlier. But you manage just to keep your mouth shut, and simply snuggle up to him, thankful that he’s home safe, with you.


End file.
